Bitten Chapter 2
by bookluver2
Summary: My imprisonment has lasted quite awhile now. That is until a mysterious siren starts to sound.


Chapter 1

I was always a nice girl. Never got grades below a –A. Didn't even think about getting into trouble. But this was all before… before I was bitten.

It was a dark night around midnight. I was walking home from a friend's house because we had a huge showdown. I have to be honest I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going I just wanted to get away. Well after walking awhile I found myself in Hatchet alley. This alley was known to be hazardous. It was in-between two abandoned houses with a clothesline connecting the two. It was also a dead end, the perfect place to be mugged.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks because a voice softly stated, "Well well, what do we have here?" I started to turn in circles trying to locate the voice. Out of nowhere I felt a whoosh! and a terrible pain in my wrist. As my vision dimmed I saw a man step into view and say, "Welcome to your new life."

When I woke up I found myself in what looked like a dorm room. I was lying on a bed that had a white comforter and a blue blanket across the bottom. There was a lamp and I turned it on. The light felt normal. But there was something else too. I noticed I could see every single fiber strand on everything in the room. I sit up and throw on some clothes happy to find dark jeans and a ruby colored top. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. But when I looked in the mirror I dropped the brush in my hand. The face in the mirror looked nothing like me. It was simply too perfect. My old eyes were farther apart and hazel. Now they were red and perfectly shaped. My old hair was dark chocolate brown and straight. Now it was dark chocolate brown and wavy. My face looked like a familiar stranger. I looked at my face and found no zits or pimples. My skin was perfect and pale like my skin when it's winter time.

Finally I went to the front part of my room. It was a basic living room. Suddenly I heard a slight knock at the door. I was there in an instant opening the door and banging my head on the long iron bars that stretched across my doorway.

Through the bars I saw a girl. She was a maid named Ashley and was deathly afraid of me. I don't know how I knew that. I mean I have never met her before. Ashley opened a hatch, placed a tray inside, and ran away.

I opened the hatch and found a tray of wheat bread and a mysterious red liquid. I was instantly drawn to the goblet. As I consumed the liquid I started to wonder what it was. I slurped the rest of the juice and I noticed a single piece of stationary on the tray. It read, "Hello! I'm not sure who you are but after you're done eating we need to talk. Signed, A" Hmmm who's A?

After the meal was finished I thought about the tray returning to the kitchen and it instantly disappeared. Another knock at the door sounded and I rushed to the door. Only instead of the maid I find myself staring at a familiar stranger. He's the man, the man who had bitten my wrist! I felt a surge of rage and find myself trying to bite his head off. But of course all I'm doing is biting the bars.

Now call me crazy but I'm not particularly violent then I suddenly want to bite off some guy's head because he bit me? Trying to calm myself down I snarl, "What did you do to me? Why do I know that your name is Alex, you wrote me the note, and that you feel attraction for a girl name Lexi?" I surprised him with the last part so he paused then calmly stated, "Okay I'll tell you as much as I know.

You are going to think I'm insane but have you ever believed in vampires?" I shook my head no and he continued; "Well now you are one." My face was probably pure shock and terror. I was now a blood-sucking freak. What would my mother say? What would my friends think? I asked him the only question that came to my mind, "Ok will I be able to see my parents?" Alex shook his head and answered, "No. I'm pretty sure as far as your parents are concerned you are dead." Well that's disappointing. "So what am I doing here?" I questioned. He answered, "Oh well you can no longer live here since you're a vampire now. This is one of the sunniest places on Earth. You have to relocate and until we know how powerful you are you must stay here."

For the longest time we sat there. Not moving, just looking at each other. Information was gushing from his very pores. For example, I know that the key to my cell was in his coat pocket and that I could use his mind like a map to this place called the PNN. (The Para-Normal Nation.) I now knew that this was the center for everything from vampires to witches, to werewolves. I also know that my escape would most likely fail to succeed. But no way was I going down without a fight. I would train and plan. Hard. Alex abruptly left so I began to think.

Lunch came and went but it wasn't very interesting. Apparently when you become part of the super natural you get really intense muscles. Don't get me wrong I love having the new physique but now I wish I had something to do.

Chapter 2

It has been many days since Alex has visited me. I have seen no one since except for Ashley. I've thought about my escape over and over but can't seem to find a way out of this hell hole. Today I was drinking lunch (food has stopped being served altogether except for the red liquid.) when it happened. The sound made my hyper-active ears scream in sheer agony. All of my warning bells were going nuts. I ran to the door gripping the bars only to find Alex standing on the other side. He calmly unlocks the door and places bracelets on either wrist. After doing so he motioned me to come along with him and I followed. I didn't go willingly of course but my mind felt like it has been taken over and I now only wanted to do what Alex commanded of me.

We walked along the hallway until we came to a door labeled Room A 516. After Alex pushed me inside he took a seat as the lights came on and the alarm went off. Yet I couldn't help but feeling trapped. Like the alarms were meant for me. I looked around the room. It wasn't very interesting but I noticed a one way glass and knew I was being interviewed for freedom.

Alex handed me a clipboard with a bunch of questions. It was a form for transfer. I started filling it realizing that I couldn't answer the first question on the form. "What is your name?" I simply can't remember. I looked at Alex and knew he was trying to control his laughter because I couldn't remember my own name. I slapped him gently and he went flying. Well at least I thought I'd hit him gently. He came up from the rubble and said, "Okay I deserve that but you should remember your own name." "Well sorry I can't remember!" I yelled. He smiled and whispered, "Fine then just skip it. Just know we may have to put you in a clan." I nodded and filled out thee rest of the form.

After filling out the form I had to preform some other tests for Alex. He told me it was normal procedure but I could tell he was impressed. My gift for knowing everything served me well. I managed to pass every test and would soon be getting out of this hell hole and relocating. Maybe with some other vampires? Now Alex lead the way to the door forcing me to follow. We finally ended up at my cell.

When I went inside stopped at the door I found that a paper screwed on the door. I stared at the paper long enough to see that it had November 22 written on it in red ink. It was my release date! They were going to let me go on November 20th which is on this Friday. Today is the... huh I can't remember. I asked him, "Alex what's the date?" He said, "Today is Tuesday." Even better!

Tonight I started frantically inticipating my release date. I wonder if prisoners feel the same way. Hmmm I wonder what I'll do until then?


End file.
